


Playing Doctor

by special_tramp



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baby William, F/M, Married FBI Agents, Playing Doctor, William is Mulder's biological son :), flufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_tramp/pseuds/special_tramp
Summary: Canon-divergent story. Scully and William play doctor on his toy.My head-canon is that William idolized Scully as a kid, and Scully playfully indulged in him wanting to be like her.
Relationships: Dana Scully & William | Jackson Van De Kamp, Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story 💗 I love motherhood on Scully and I am sad we didn't get to see it more. 
> 
> I am eternally grateful for my friend @sarie-fairy for the beta and endless support, as well.

“Wuahhhhhhhh!!!” William wailed from the floor of the living room. Scully looked up abruptly from the kitchen and ran over to her hysterical son. Alarmed, she palmed the back of his head, asking what was wrong, rubbing her thumb across his bristled hair in soothing strokes.

“I hurt him! He’s broken! Look what I did, mommy,” William cried through sharp inhales, as he ran his tiny fingers over a large rip in his stuffed fox’s ear. 

Yes, a fox. Scully got it for him to tease Mulder, even before he was old enough to play. Naturally, it became the toy that only left William’s side to go in the wash. Even then he watched it be tossed around in circled suds, his hands gripping the washing machine door intently. 

“Oh my sweet boy, this looks like a job for a fox doctor,” Scully said. “D’you know any, Will?” She looked around as if searching for one in their living room. 

The child’s red-rimmed piercing blue eyes lit up suddenly as he whooshed around to face his mother. “Mmmm you, Mommy!! You’re a doctor,” he said, his cheeks so chubby they mumbled his speech, drooping down around his lips when he tucked his chin. 

“But do you know how to help a fox?” he pouted. 

“Of course I do, my love,” Scully replied. “In fact, Mr. Fox here is scheduled for surgery in five minutes!” 

Gasping “oh no! Oh no!” through giggles, Scully told him to meet her in his room, stat. When she got there, William had the fox laid out on his mini skateboard, his plastic stethoscope around his neck and his lab coat on; whose tag read Dr. Scully Jr. - a gift from Maggie. 

Wearing her own medical mask, gloves and equipped with a sewing kit, Scully sat on her feet beside William and gave him an affirming nod. He responded with a salute. 

“Alright, shall we begin Doc?” she asked. 

“Aye aye, captain!” he replied before he took a big gulp. As soon as Scully went in with the needle, William grabbed one of her arms and placed his other on the fox’s. Comforting his friend while his mother comforted him with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Doc, I’m going to need a stethoscope in here.” 

“You got it.” 

She put out her hand, “magnifying glass, please.” William shuffled to find it. 

“How’s he doing, Mommy?” 

“Uh oh...I think he might need mouth to mouth Doc!” Scully yelled as she pulled down her mask. She placed her lips onto the tiny mouth of the fox, coming up for deep, exaggerated breathes every few seconds before plunging back down as William watched in awe. She took one big breath and saw William out of the corner of her eye, mimicking her breathing in tiny inhales and exhales. Scully knew he was nervous, so on her last few breaths blew raspberries into his neck. He squirmed into her touch, his laughs growing louder each time. 

“HhhhuuuuuuuuHhhhhhhh,” Scully inhaled. William grabbed her cheeks before she could go back in again and shaking with laughter he said, “Mommy, Mommy, he’s coming back! He’s coming back!” 

“Pheeewww!” she exhaled as she wiped her forehead to which William copied in sound and motion. 

Scully finished stitching up the fox and with a kiss to his ear, fell backwards taking William with her in one large sigh of relief. Another successful surgery. 

“We did it.” 

William imitated his mom again, saying, “Phew, that was a close one.” He pushed off her chest to grab his fox. Cuddling him close, he looked up to see his dad watching the scene unfold. He ran up to him hitting his legs in full force. 

“Ooh, hey little man,” Mulder said on impact. Scully rose from the floor, giving Mulder a soft kiss on the lips. 

“What have you two been up to?” 

“Daddy, you should’ve seen her! Mr. Fox was hurt, really hurt. His ear almost fell off Dad! And then Mommy and I fixed him, just...” catching his breath, “you should’ve seen her!” William said excitedly as he mimicked Scully’s sewing and CPR, nearly falling to the floor in his imitation. 

—— 

Later that night, Mulder put William and his healed Mr. Fox to bed. Scully was waiting in their bedroom talking to Ellen on the phone. She was having mothering issues, Scully was trying to talk her down. 

Mulder walked in as she was responding. 

“Ellen, I’m not a perfect mother. No one is - I’ve made mistakes - plenty of mistakes. I’m a work in progress just like everyone else,” Scully admitted, to calm Ellen down. 

Mulder hovered over her body, pressing the tent of his sweatpants gently between her legs. She paused, looking into his hooded eyes. “Ellen, I have to go,” she said breathlessly. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, ok?” 

What Ellen said to end the call was lost to her as Mulder started kissing his way down her silk-covered body. 

She dropped the phone as her body went limp to his touch. His voice was deep and teasing and seductive. Her gaze locked with his. 

“Tell me, baby, about the imperfections I’ve missed all these years.” His lips travelled down as he pulled her throbbing center towards him. After that, she couldn’t name one. 

  
  



End file.
